


Drunk Text

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Texting, They are so in love, discussion of having children, discussion of marriage, discussion of sex, dousy, lovie dovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy goes on a bar crawl with Jemma, Elena, and Bobbi. Daniel texts to check on her.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Drunk Text

**Author's Note:**

> I drank a Red Bull for the first time ever tonight so I wrote this in like five minutes. Ohh god it’s 1:30 am. Anyway, I hope you love it.

Daisy goes on a bar crawl with Jemma, Elena, and Bobbi. Daniel texts to check on her:

Daniel: _Hello, My love! Are you having fun?_

Daisy: _OMGGGG Daniel_

Daniel: _Yes?_

Daisy: _I love you so very much_

Daniel: _I love you, too._

Daisy: _no no no_

Daisy: _you don’t understand_

Daisy: _you are the love of my life and I love you most in the whole entire world_

Daisy: _no galaxy_

Daisy: _we have been to other galaxies and I love you most in all of them_

Daniel: _Wow! That is quite a lot of love! I guess my question is answered about if you are having fun._

Daisy: _we are going to get married and we are going to have babies together_

Daniel: _Oh, we are? You’ve never said you wanted that before._

Daisy: _well I want that really bad and I know you do too because I can tell because I know you like so well because we live together and we sleep in the same bed and we work together_

Daniel: _You’re right, and I’m glad to hear that we want the same things._

Daisy: _oooooo Danny boy wants to put a baby in meeeeee_

Daniel: _Well, maybe in a few years, but yes, I would love to do that._

Daisy: _omg_

Daisy: _you know what I want to do?_

Daniel: _What is it that you want to do?_

Daisy: _you I want to do you_

Daisy: _I want to do sex with you_

Daisy: _when I get home_

Daniel: _Well, maybe we will get a cup of coffee in you before we do anything._

Daisy: _SQUARE_

Daisy: _I’m just kidding_

Daisy: _you aren’t a square you’re just a gentleman_

Daisy: _well you are a square but I still love you very much_

Daniel: _I love you very much_

Daisy: _Danny?_

Daniel: _Yes, Dais?_

Daisy: _will you please come pick us up?_

Daniel: _Of course, my dear. Where are you?_


End file.
